Shattered Tears
by Sheryl 104
Summary: Jimmy and Kim are back together. Will things work out? Or will tragedy strike.
1. Default Chapter

Shattered Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Kim walked out into the rain. She had a hard day and didn't really want to be bothered. She was about to call a cab when she saw Jimmy walking up to her. "Hey Kimmy. You okay?" Jimmy asked. Doc told him about the day she had and he was pretty worried.

"I'm fine," Kim replied.

"Want me to give you a ride?" Jimmy asked. He didn't think Kim should be alone.

"Okay. Joey's at my moms. I was going to let him stay there, unless you want to spend time with him," Kim said.

"No that's fine," Jimmy replied.

Jimmy pulled up in front of Kim's place. "Do you want to come up with me?" Kim asked. She didn't want to be alone.

"Sure," Jimmy replied and went in with her. They sat down on her couch. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes Jimmy I'm fine. I'm just glad that you are here," Kim said smiling.

Jimmy pulled Kim into his arms. "I love you," Jimmy said truthfully.

"I love you too," Kim replied. She was surprised that she believed him.

"I want us to be together," Jimmy said.

"I want that to," Kim admitted.

Jimmy kissed Kim lightly on the lips. Kim moaned softly. It took Jimmy all of his strength to pull away from the kiss. "We shouldn't do this right now," Jimmy said. He didn't want to just sleep with her. He wanted to hold her and make sure this was real.

"Maybe we should just go to bed," Kim said.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired," Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Kim went to her bedroom and fell asleep.

Kim woke up in Jimmy's arms. She smiled softly. She was so happy they were together again. She saw Jimmy stir. "Morning," Jimmy said happily.

"Morning," Kim said back and kissed Jimmy.

"I should leave. I have to get ready for work," Jimmy said.

"I'll see you later then," Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah. Should we tell everyone that we're back together?" Jimmy asked.

"Not yet, if that's okay," Kim said.

"That's fine," Jimmy said. He wanted to tell people today, but he could wait.

Jimmy left. So Kim decided to get ready for work. After she was done she picked up the phone to call her mother.

"Hello," Catherine said into the phone.

"Hey mom. Is it okay if Joey's stays with you again?" Kim asked.

"Yeah that's fine," Catherine replied

"Thanks mom. Bye," Kim said and hung up the phone. She grabbed her purse and headed to work.

"It wasn't that bad," Jimmy said walking in Kim's bedroom with her.

"Yes it was Jimmy. Why do you always have to take these risks?" Kim asked. She hated when Jimmy took risks. She hated wondering whether or not he will survive or not.

"I"ll be more careful I promise," Jimmy said gently. He just wished that Kim would understand why he takes risks. He doesn't mean to worry her.

"You'd better. You really scared me today," Kim said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," Jimmy said. He pulled Kim into his arms and held her close. He then slowly kissed her on the lips.

"Kim, I need to ask you something," Jimmy said.

"What is it," Kim asked.

Jimmy pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Kim will you marry me?" Jimmy asked.

Kim smiled softly. "Yes Jimmy, I'll marry you," Kim said happily. Jimmy kissed Kim and put the ring on her finger. Today was the happiest day of his life.

"When should we tell Joey?" Jimmy asked.

"We can tell him tomorrow," Kim said.

"He'll be happy to hear this," Jimmy said.

"Yeah he will," Kim replied.

Kim laid there in Jimmy's arms and they both fell asleep.

Jimmy and Kim walked into work together. Alex walked up to her friend. "Hey Kim. Why are you coming in so late?" Alex asked. She then noticed the ring on Kim's finger.

"So who are you engaged to?" Alex asked already knowing the answer.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Jimmy whispered into Kim's ear.

"Do you want to?" Kim whispered back.

"Yes I do," Jimmy replied.

"Okay then. Tell them," Kim said.

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Kim and I are engaged," Jimmy announced.

Everyone applauded. "About time," Carlos said. "I mean you two were always all over each other," He added.

Kim smiled. Shouldn't we be working," Kim said.

"Yeah, Yeah," Alex said.

Joey sat in the living room playing video games. "Hey Joey. You're dad and I need to tell you something," Kim said.

"What's that?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Joey, mommy and I are getting married," Jimmy said.

Joey smiled. "When?" He asked.

"A few months from now," Kim replied.

"Now get ready for bed you have school tomorrow," Jimmy said.

Joey left and Jimmy and Kim were talking. "So how about having a May wedding," Jimmy asked.

"May sounds perfect," Kim replied.

"I'm going to go home. I didn't bring an extra pair of clothes tonight," Jimmy said.

"Okay, bye," Kim said.

Jimmy kissed her good-bye and left. Kim decided to go to sleep early tonight.

"Mom did you get my poster board yet?" Joey asked.

"No I'm sorry I forgot," Kim said.

"But mom my project is due tomorrow," Joey complained.

"I'll go get now," Jimmy said coming back into the room.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Jimmy said. Jimmy kissed Kim long and hard before he left. "I love you," Jimmy said.

"I love you too," Kim said, and with that Jimmy left.

Jimmy walked into Ekerd. It was the closest store he knew that had poster board.

He was in line when a guy came in with a gun. The guy went over to the counter. "I want all of the money in the register," The guy said.

Jimmy pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. Before he knew it he was on the ground gushing blood.

The guy with the gun took the money and ran.

Kim was sitting on the couch when she heard the phone ring. "Hello," Kim said into the phone.

"Kim it's Alex. You should get to the hospital," Alex said trying hard not to cry.

"Alex what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"It's Jimmy. He was shot Kim," Alex said.

Kim hung up the phone she couldn't believe this was happening. She grabbed Joey and dropped him off at her mother's. She then rushed to the hospital.

Alex, Kim, Doc, Faith, and Bosco were all waiting for news about Jimmy. They all looked up to see the doctor. Kim and Alex walked up to the doctor. "Is he okay," Kim asked in shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry. Jimmy didn't make it through surgery," The doctor said.

Kim fell to the floor and started crying hysterically. She couldn't believe he was dead.

Everyone went home a little while after they heard Jimmy had died. Kim went to her mothers to pick up Joey. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

Kim walked up to her moms door and knocked. "Where's Joey?" Kim asked.

"Upstairs sleeping. What's wrong?" Catherine asked concerned. She could tell her daughter had been crying.

"Jimmy's dead mom," Kim said and broke down and cried again.

Catherine held her daughter as she cried. "Everything is going to be okay," Catherine said.

"I have to tell Joey," Kim said.

"I'll go get him," Catherine said.

A few minutes later Joey came down alone. Catherine figured she'd let them be alone. "Joey, I need to talk to you about something," Kim said.

"Okay mommy," Joey said tiredly.

"Joey, your dad is dead. He was shot when he went out earlier," Kim said.

Joey started crying. Kim pulled her son into her arms. She knew that it would take a while for the both of them to move on.

The End


	2. Chapter Two

It was a week after Jimmy's funeral. Joey is back in school, but Kim is hasn't returned to work yet.

Kim was sitting on her couch talking on the phone with Doc. "Doc I'm fine really. I want to come back to work. I'm going crazy sitting in this apartment and doing nothing," Kim said. She knew why Doc was making a big deal about this. He didn't think Kim was over Jimmy's death. Which was true, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Kim just take a little more time off. It will be good for you," Doc said. He didn't think Kim was ready to come back to work. He didn't want her hurting anymore than she was.

"Fine," Kim said. She knew she wouldn't be able to change Doc's mind.

Kim said good-bye to Doc and decided to go out for some coffee. She couldn't stay in this apartment alone any longer.

Kim walked into the coffee shop. She saw Bosco sitting alone in the back. Kim walked over to him. "Mind if I sit down?" Kim asked.

"No I could use some company," Bosco replied. He was glad to see Kim. He was worried about her and how she was dealing with Jimmy's death.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Kim asked. She missed having some one to talk to.

"Nothing really. How have you been holding up?" Bosco asked gently. He didn't want to upset her.

"I'm doing better," Kim said. She could tell that Bosco was worried about her.

"That's good. Are you back to working yet?" Bosco asked.

"No. Doc thinks I need more time," Kim said. She knew Doc's intentions were good. But he couldn't decide when she was ready to come back to work again.

"Do you?" Bosco asked innocently. He thought she did. But he couldn't decide that for her. No one could.

"No I don't. What I need is to do the things I used to do. Staying secluded in my apartment isn't going to help me. It will only make me worse," Kim said. She liked talking to Bosco. He was being so nice to her and he understood how she felt.

"Yeah I understand. I hate being alone. Do you want a ride home?" Bosco asked. He had to get to work soon.

"No I can walk," Kim said. She needed the fresh air and some time to think.

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked. He didn't think she should be alone. Plus he wanted to spend more time with her. He was happy that he could talk to her and that she trusted him.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kim said. She liked being with Bosco, but she knew about his reputation. She didn't want to get caught up in that.

Bosco hugged Kim good-bye and left. Kim never thought that Bosco could be this nice and understanding. She liked this side of him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Bosco was sitting in the car with Faith. He had a dazed look on his face. "So which one of your bimbo's are you thinking about this time?" Faith asked.

She's not a bimbo. She's a very smart, responsible person," Bosco said defensively.

"well if she were smart and responsible she wouldn't be sleeping with you," Faith said. She could tell Bosco was getting angry.

"Well she hasn't slept with me. She doesn't even know I like her," Bosco said. He hated how Faith did this. She seemed to get pleasure out of his misery.

"Well why don't you tell her?" Faith asked.

"It's not that easy. I see her at work sometimes," Bosco realized he said too much.

"Is it a cop?" Faith asked. She could tell Bosco didn't want to answer these questions, but she wanted to know who Bosco liked.

"No," Bosco said.

"A firefighter?" Faith asked.

"No," Bosco yelled getting even more agitated.

"Oh so it must be a paramedic," faith said laughing.

"Shut up," Bosco said. His face was dark red.

Faith finally stopped laughing. "Do I get a name?" Faith asked.

"What for?" Bosco snapped.

"Well maybe I can help," Faith said.

"Fine it's Kim," Bosco said.

"Wow I never thought you would like some one with a kid," Faith said.

"I think we should head back. Our shift is almost over," Bosco said.

Kim was talking to Doc outside the firehouse. "Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Doc asked.

"Yes I'm sure I'm ready," Kim said.

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow," Doc said. He just hoped Kim was really ready.

"Thanks Doc," Kim said happily. Kim hugged Doc good-bye and left.

Bosco was driving by and saw Kim. He pulled up to the curb. "Do you want a ride?" Bosco asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Kim said. She was glad to see Bosco again.

Kim got in the car. "So what are you doing out this late?" Bosco asked.

"I was talking to Doc about getting back to work," Kim said. She was still happy that Doc let her come back to work.

"So what'd he say," Bosco asked.

"I go back tomorrow," Kim said.

"That's good," Bosco said. He could tell Kim was happy.

"Yeah. So did you do anything interesting?" Kim asked. She was so nervous being alone with him.

"Nothing really. I didn't get many calls," Bosco said. He couldn't help but look at her.

Bosco pulled up at Kim's. "so I'll see you tomorrow," Bosco said.

Bosco leaned over and gently kissed Kim on the lips. Kim slowly pulled back. She didn't know what to say.

Bosco knew he shouldn't of done that. She didn't like him that way. Plus she wasn't over Jimmy yet. "I'll see you later," Bosco said.

Kim got out and walked into her apartment. She enjoyed the kiss. She knew she should've said something.

Bosco went home. He knew he should've told Kim how he felt. But he was too nervous. He would talk to her tomorrow.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Bosco and Faith were talking. Faith noticed Bosco wasn't listening to what she was saying and was barely paying attention to her.

"Okay Bosco. The suspense is killing me. What's bothering you this time?" Faith asked. She knew it had something to do with a girl.

"Nothing," Bosco lied. He still hadn't talked to Kim. He went to her place this morning, but she wasn't there.

"Does this have anything to do with Kim?" Faith asked. She knew that look.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bosco asked.

"You're expression and tone of voice. So what happened?" Faith asked.

"I kissed her last night. She didn't say anything. She just left right after. I don't think she's ready to move on. I think she's still in love with Jimmy," Bosco replied. He didn't want that to be true. But it seemed like it.

"Well why don't you talk to her," Faith suggested. That was the logical thing to do. But Bosco wasn't that logical.

"I went by her place this morning, but she wasn't there. I called her on her cell phone earlier and she didn't answer. I think she's avoiding me," Bosco said.

"You're paranoid. She probably had to go somewhere, like work," Faith said.

"Maybe," Bosco said. He still had to talk to Kim.

Alex looked over at Kim. Kim hadn't said anything all day. She knew something was up.

"Will you tell me is wrong with you already? I can't read minds," Alex said impatiently.

"Last night. That's what's bothering me," Kim replied. She wanted to talk to Bosco. He came over this morning and she didn't answer the door. He also called her, but she didn't answer her phone. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever. She had to talk to him and tell him how she felt.

"What happened last night?" Alex asked. She knew she shouldn't of asked. Kim hasn't told her that much.

"Bosco drove me home and then he kissed me," Kim said.

"Wow. What happened after that," Alex asked in shock. She couldn't believe that Kim and Bosco had kissed. Bosco was a pigheaded jerk.

"I didn't say anything. I just left. I feel so bad. I should've said something. I should talk to him," Kim said. She saw the look of surprise Alex's face.

"Do you like Bosco?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Kim said.

"Do you need help? This is Bosco we're talking about. The guy that sleeps with anything that walks by. The guy that always insults people and is so disgusting," Alex stated. She couldn't believe that Kim liked Bosco. That was just so wrong.

"He's not like that when you get to know him. He's really a nice person," Kim said.

"Did you just stick up for Bosco? I think I'm going to be sick," Alex said. She wished she never asked Kim what was wrong.

Kim walked outside and saw Bosco waiting by his car. Kim knew she had to talk to him now. It's not like she could run away.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Bosco asked. He couldn't help but stare at Kim. She looked so good today.

"No thanks. I was going to walk. I need the exercise," Kim said softly.

"Kim, we need to talk. Please get in," Bosco said. Kim slowly got in the car.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kim asked. She already knew. She just didn't know what to say.

"You know what we need to talk about. Last night when I kissed you, you jest left with out saying anything," Bosco said.

"I know. I was just surprised. I didn't know what to say," Kim said looking down at the floor.

"Kim, I like you, a lot. I need to know how you feel," Bosco said.

"I like you to," Kim said. She looked into Bosco's eyes. Bosco leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. Kim moaned softly as Bosco slipped his tongue in her mouth. She felt Bosco slip his hands underneath her shirt. Kim pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Bosco asked.

"No. I'm just not ready to go that far yet. Is that okay?" Kim asked nervously.

"yeah, it's fine. We can go as slow as you want," Bosco said and smiled at her.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Kim woke up in Bosco's arms. They must've fallen asleep. She didn't mean to fall asleep.

"Bosco wake up. We have to get ready for work," Kim said. Bosco sat up. Kim was still in his arms. He just loved having her in his arms. He smiled and leaned down. He gently kissed her lips and held her tighter.

"We could always call in sick and just stay like this all day," Bosco replied not wanting to let go.

"No we can't. It's not like we're never going to see each other again. Now get up," Kim said laughing.

"I'll stop at home real quick and get changed. I'll pick you up in a few," Bosco said. He kissed Kim again, but still hadn't gotten up.

"Is that really a good idea?" Kim asked. She finally freed herself from Bosco's arms. She didn't need any grief from Alex. Alex would yell at her and tell her she's making a mistake if she found out that Bosco had spent the night. She wasn't in the mood for that.

"Why not. Who cares what anyone else thinks," Bosco replied. He kissed kim good-bye, "I'll be back soon." Kim sighed and gave up. She knew she wasn't going to win. She watched as Bosco left. She didn't know what she saw in him, but she liked being with him. She just wasn't ready to tell people yet. No one would ever think that her and Bosco would be going out. Kim got up off the couch and got changed. After she was done she sat back down on the couch and waited for Bosco to come back. She couldn't wait to see him again. They just seemed to get along so great. He just seemed to understand her and care about what she wanted.

Bosco pulled up at the firehouse. He leaned in and kissed Kim on the lips. She moaned softly as she felt him slip his tongue in her mouth and she quickly pulled away.

"Bosco, not here. People will see," Kim said softly. She smiled softly at him.

"Does it really matter if people know?" Bosco asked. He took Kim's hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"I'm just not ready to tell any one yet. The only person who knows what happened between us is Alex. I just want to make sure we're going to be together for a while before we tell people. Is that okay?" Kim asked. She hoped he wouldn't take this the wrong way. It wasn't him. She had already lost Jimmy. She didn't want people to know about her and Bosco and then lose him. She just couldn't deal with losing two people she cared about.

It's okay. I understand. I'll see you later," Bosco said finally letting go of her hand. He understood her not being ready to tell people. It wasn't that long ago that she had lost Jimmy. He just didn't want to wait to tell people. He wanted everyone to know that Kim was his.

"Yeah. Thanks Bosco," Kim replied happily. Bosco always made her smile. Even when she was upset or mad. He just seemed to make everything better.

"Can I pick you up after work?" Bosco asked hopefully.

"Sure," Kim said. She got out of the car and said good-bye to Bosco. She couldn't wait to see him tonight. Kim walked away from the car and saw Alex staring at her. She saw Alex smiling like she knew this would happen.

"So what did happen last night?" Alex asked. She saw Kim blush. That usually meant she slept with some one.

"Nothing. Bosco spent the night," Kim answered. She was going to walk away, but Alex wouldn't let her. She knew there was no way out of this. It's not like her and Bosco did anything but talk and sleep last night. They didn't even mean to fall asleep.

"He spent the night and you expect me to believe that nothing happened. I know you better than that Kim," Alex said. Kim got redder.

"Really Alex. Nothing happened. Bosco and I were talking and we fell asleep. We didn't mean to. It just happened," Kim said. Alex laughed, "What is so funny?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. You and Bosco are just so cute together," Alex replied. Kim and Alex walked into the firehouse together laughing. Everyone was curious to what that was about.

Bosco pulled up in front of the precinct. Kim was just so amazing. He couldn't keep his mind off her. He didn't mind waiting to tell everyone. He would wait as long as it would take to tell people. Just as long as he had Kim. He looked at his watch and hurried out of his car. He was already late for roll call.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Kim and Alex were sitting in the bus talking. Alex still wanted details about what happened last night. She was telling the truth. Nothing had happened between her and Bosco last night. They were talking and they just fell asleep. They were both really tired last night.

"So, why don't you want to tell anyone? I mean you say you like Bosco a lot. I just don't get why you want to keep it from everyone. Are you like ashamed to be with him?" Alex asked. She knew Kim usually didn't care about what people thought about her. Why would she care what they thought about her seeing Bosco?

"When I was with Jimmy everyone would tell me how stupid I was and that he would never change. They said because of his reputation he would just hurt me. Well he had hurt me many times. So they were right. And if I tell them about Bosco, they're going to say the same exact thing, and I'm afraid that I'll lose him and they'll be right once again," Kim said. She felt tears falling down her face and she quickly wiped them away. She didn't want alex to see her cry. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

"Kim, they just said that because they knew it'd get to you and because they care about you. Remember what happened when Bobby died? Every one is afraid that you might do that again. But if Bosco makes you happy, they'll see that and they'll know to keep their mouths shut. They just said that when you were with Jimmy because they knew the whole history between you and Jimmy. They just didn't want to see you get hurt by him again. That's all," Alex replied. She never knew Kim felt that way, but she also never asked how Kim felt about everything. She just assumed and drew her own conclusions. Now she felt bad. Because she was acting like everyone else. She knew Kim would never be stupid enough to do what she did when Bobby died. She had Joey and Bosco and all her friends. She would never do that to Joey again.

"I know. I guess I should tell everyone. But I want to let Bosco know first. I don't want to tell everyone without him knowing," Kim said.

"What made you change your mind about telling everyone?" Alex asked. She was too good at these things.

"What you said," Kim replied. She felt a lot better now that she had talked to Alex. She forgot how good of a friend Alex was. They should really talk more often.

"I'm glad I could help. I'm just happy that you're happy and now I don't have to put up with you being depressed. When you're depressed, you make me depressed. I don't know how. Like you'll say something and then I'm depressed for the rest of the day. You should really come with a warning," Alex said. She saw the look and Kim's face and couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not that bad," Kim said in defense. At least she didn't think she was. She heard Alex laughing and couldn't help but laugh with her.

Kim was waiting outside for Bosco. She watched him walk up to her. She pulled him closer and kissed him hard on the lips. She didn't care if anyone saw.

"What was that for? I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us yet," Bosco said surprised. He was happy that she was kissing him, but he was confused. Today she said she didn't want anyone to know about them yet.

"Because I like you and I don't care if anyone sees. I want to tell everyone. I want to tell them tomorrow," Kim said. She saw Bosco smile and she could just tell that he was happy about this. Of course he would be. He was the one that didn't want to keep their relationship a secret. He was the one that wanted everyone to know and kept telling her it didn't matter what other people thought. And he and Alex were right. It didn't matter what anyone thought about them. As long as her and Bosco were happy.

"That's great. But what changed your mind? Earlier you didn't want anyone to know. You said you weren't ready," Bosco asked. He had his arms wrapped around Kim and was holding her close.

"I talked to Alex today. She kind of convinced me it was time to tell everyone," Kim answered.

"Remind me to thank her," Bosco replied smiling. He was happy that people would know about them and they would be able to be together in public without having to worry about anyone finding out. This was what he'd been waiting for for a long time.

"Are you ready to go now?" Kim asked. She had to pick up Joey from her mothers and she was already late.

"Yeah, We're stopping at your mother's first right?" Bosco asked. He just wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I told her I would pick him up tonight. He's already spent too many nights over there this week," Kim replied. Her and bosco walked over to his car and went to pick up Joey. Things were working out great for them.

TBC...


End file.
